


Pampering

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: After a hard day of work, Commodus deserves a bit of pampering to relax.  Pure fluff
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Pampering

You were comfortably settled on the imperial bed, reading stories on a few scrolls, you were used to go to sleep late in the night, you always tried to stay awake to greet back Commodus , even though he would tell you that you shouldn’t wait for him. Inside he loved it, at least someone, you, cared enough for him to lose a few hours of sleep…just for him.

You heard the doors of the Chamber open softly, you smiled as you heard him walk as quietly as possible in case you were asleep. As he reached the bed and noticed you were awake; he sighed in contentment, pleased to see you had waited for him

“You should be sleeping.” He still said and dragged himself to bed, almost tripping on his own feet; he was exhausted. He still had his armor on, and honestly you didn’t know how he could bear to wear it all day along. He collapsed face first on the mattress, his crown falling off his head. You watched him with a softened smile; poor man was doing so much to be accepted and loved by the People. You set your scrolls aside and scooted closer to him, gently caressing his head.

“If only Rome could see how much you sacrifice for them…” you spoke softly, he sighed in delight under your touch; then, crawled onto your lap, delicately taking the fabric of your dress between his fingers and bringing it to his face, closing his eyes as he inhaled your scent, he was finally home.

And you could feel how much weight he bared on his shoulders, the exhaustion, the tension; a warm and relaxing bath, that’s what he needed.

“My love, it’s not that you smell bad, but I think a bath would do you good.” You suggested softly; he slightly turned his head to meet your eyes, he had his inquisitive look of Emperor, but they were also glowing with playfulness, Commodus playfulness.

“Are you sure that you are not insinuating that I stink?” he asked in a low tone, slightly arching an eyebrow like he often did when he asked a question.

“Yes I’m sure. I love your smell…” you bent down tenderly kissing his lips, your fingers lightly tracing his features “The mix between the oils you put on this morning, the incense from the temple, the smell of sand mixed with sweat as you trained with your pretorians…love it.” You smiled against his lips before straightening up. “Now, sit up. You have to get rid of this armor, love.” You instructed him; out of question to leave him like that. You only enjoyed his armor for sex, otherwise you hated not being able to feel his heartbeat.

“Very well.” He sat up, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, about to undo his armor himself.

“Give me your hands.” You instructed him before he could do anything else. He obeyed as usual; looking at your hands as they worked to undo the armored pieces on his forearms, then the golden bracelets on his wrists, lightly caressing them.

“You truly love those bracelets, don’t you?” he teased you softly. 

“They look amazing on you…especially when you wear nothing else. Arms up.” You instructed next with a little grin. He chuckled with a boyish smile as he obeyed, letting you access the straps on the sides. You leaned forward as you undid the straps, lightly inhaling his scent, feeling the warmth of his body, radiating off him as you finally took it off his chest. He took a deep breath, as if he was for the first time inhaling fresh air.

“See? You’re already feeling better.”

“You’re right, I tend to forget how constraining it is.” He admitted with a little pleased smile.

“I don’t know how you can forget that.” You chuckled tenderly kissing his lips; he leaned into the kiss almost desperately, as if he had been craving it and he probably had. You smiled against his lips, it was hard to resist his kisses and he knew it. So, you gently pushed him away.

“No negotiations possible. Bath. Now.” You breathed, your voice slightly hoarse with the kiss.

You got out of bed before you couldn’t resist him anymore and crouched down to take off the armored pieces on his shins, as well as his boots. He looked at you tenderly, a childish smile on his face; no one had ever cared for him this way, no one had ever done that to him, not even his big sister or his father. With you, he was recovering from the childhood he had been denied of. Then, you stood up, detailing him, your beautiful Emperor, even tired he was beautiful; and now only wearing his tunic, pants and cravat, how tempting he was…but the tired look on his face brought you back to reality, this boy needed to be pampered today.

“Oh, almost forgot!” you softly exclaimed as you noticed the rings on his hand, so you took his hand and delicately took off his rings, kissing each knuckle fondly.

“Now Ceasar is ready for his bath.” You smiled softly at him as you placed one last kiss on the back of his hand.

“Are you certain? Now that my armor is off, we could stay right here. Sleep…” he tried with a little smirk.

“I assure you we will get a nice restful sleep or whatever you wish after the bath, otherwise you are going to wiggle in your sleep the whole night. Don’t you want me to wash you?” he arched an eyebrow, realizing how nice it could actually be, especially for him who craved attention.

“Oh now that makes it a lot nicer!” he replied more excitedly than he expected it to come out.

You giggled at his boyish reaction and excitedly stole his golden laurel crown on the bed, putting it on your head with a proud grin, you were the only one Commodus would ever authorize to do that, not even Lucius could.

You approached him even more, your legs touching his knees. Slowly you wrapped the end of his cravat around your hand and pulled on it to make him get up and follow you; he smirked, obeying, letting you lead him to the baths.

“Are you thinking of me as your dog?” he teased you on a fake outraged tone, but still dutifully following you.

“No, I’m thinking of you as my puppy. A very obedient puppy.” you winked at him, he huffed, he had gotten himself quite a woman, but he loved when you were the one in control, he could fully relax.

“Get ready, I am getting a few things.” You instructed him as you entered the baths room and let go of his cravat, heading to the table were all the oils and body cleaning products were. As you picked up what you wanted, you gazed over at Commodus; watching him as he took off his tunic, exposing his strong shoulders and back to you, as well as they love scratches you had left on his skin the night before; it made you grin knowingly as you thought about it. Then, he got rid of his pants and undergarments, his perfectly muscled and rounded bottom coming into your view; you lightly sighed, how much you loved that part of his body.

He sighed in contentment as he slowly slid into the warm water, his arms resting on the edge of the pool, even in the most natural attire, he looked like the greatest Emperor that ever walked on this Earth. You joined him, sitting on the edge, letting your feet and legs in the water. He watched you as you filled a cup of water and started to dampen his body. You both stayed silent as you washed his torso and arms, enjoying the peace of the moment, those where to rare during the day.

You turned your head as you heard someone entered the room; a servant coming to inquire if you and the Emperor needed anything.

“Wine and a few treats.” Ordered Commodus, his eyes never leaving you. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes to enjoy the care you gave him; it felt incredibly nice and made him forget his hard day.

“Give me your leg.” You instructed him in a murmur not to disturb his rest. He obeyed, resting his leg on your lap, your hand running along his muscular leg as you washed, he wouldn’t have been tired, your hand would have wandered further down his inner thigh. But you enjoyed the moment nonetheless, you loved to pamper him.

The servant came back shortly afterwards, when you finished washing your Caesar; he was about to leave the tray on the table. The noise making the Emperor open his eyes again. Commodus whistled and motioned with his fingers for the servant to bring everything by your side; you took your cup of wine while the young Emperor took his; enjoying even more the warm and relaxing water. Then, you took a few grapes in your hand from the cup beside you, presenting them to the lips of your lover to feed him, which he gladly accepted, his lips always closing around the tip of your fingers. 

“Do you think I look like a fat little hamster?” he suddenly asked out of the blue, turning his head to look at you in the eyes; blinked a few times and then snorted, trying not to laugh at his question.

“What kind of question is that?” you giggled but stopped when he gave you his serious look which in return wanted to make you laugh even more “Have you seen how well built you are?” you added more calmly, curious to know where this was coming from.

“I know that. I train and I take care of my body. It’s just this afternoon, I spent some time with Lucius, we played together, and he made a joke, saying my face is round like a fat little hamster.” He explained with his sulking face. And you bit the inside of your cheek to avoid laughing at him, and then, leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“No, you don’t look like a fat little hamster and I love your chubby cheeks anyway.” You smiled softened.

“I don’t know how to feel about your answer…” he replied with a serious face but the tone of his face playful. You grinned and kiss his lips sensually.

“If you want to know, you better hurry back to our bed…” you purred, not being able to resist to tempt him. And then, you got up; a playful grin on your lips as you walked away from the pool and started to run, giggling as you heard Commodus quickly getting out of the pool to go after you and catch you.


End file.
